Birthday
by Sexyvampire13
Summary: Lucy sends Midnight on a scavenger hunt, what awaits him at the end? Day 1 of MidLu week!


**This is the first day of MidLu week! I am so excited, because this is one of my favorite crack pairing! (And I have a lot of them), and this is the first time writing for this pair! So, I hope you like it!**

* * *

Birthday

Lucy smiled down at Midnight, who was sleeping soundly beside her in her bed. His steady breathing the only sound heard, and as much as she wanted to stay there and greet him when he awoke, she had certain plans for the day. Giving another smile, she brushed a few white and black strands of hair from his resting face, and placed a soft kiss on his forehead.

Then, moving as silently as she could, she got out of bed, dressed, and then stepped out of their apartment. Giving a little giggle, she headed out of the building and began her plan for the day.

* * *

Midnight shifted and gave a sigh of pleasure as he awoke from his slumber and automatically reached for his girlfriend. Only to snap his eyes open when he felt nothing but the cool sheets, sitting up he glanced at the empty side and frowned. Lucy was always beside him whenever he awoke, always ready to welcome him to the waking world, so why the change?

Sliding from the bed, he headed to the bathroom, thinking that maybe his girlfriend was taking one of her favorite baths, only to find his frown deepening when he saw that the bathroom was empty as well. He was about to turn, but paused as a note on the sink caught his attention. Giving in to his curiosity, he picked up the paper and read the writing that was clearly Lucy's.

' _Dear Macbeth. I have a surprise for you today, but you have to work for it. There will be a series of clues that you have to follow to get to your surprise. If you don't wish to play, just merely call me on my lacrima and I will come back. If you do, then here is where you can find your second clue; Go to the place where we had our first real conversation together._ '

Midnight blinked at the note, and then allowed a small smirk to grace his lips. Folding the paper, he decided he would see what his mischievous girlfriend was up too, and would allow her to have her fun. Heading into the bedroom, he quickly got dressed, and then went into the kitchen for a quick breakfast. He already knew where the next clue was, it was at Magnolia's Public Library. He had found the place not long after Crime Sorciere had disbanded and joined up with Fairy Tail.

While he usually stayed at the guild with the rest of his team, he really needed some peace and quiet one day, since it was near impossible to get any sleep inside the noisy guild. So, he had ventured out and started to explore his new town, and had found some luck as he came across the town's public library. The one place he knew for certain would be quiet.

He had wandered inside, browsing the shelves until he settled on a random book, plopped down in one of the overstuffed bags and pretended to read as he allowed his eyes to drift close. It was then he heard someone occupy the bag next to him, and his body automatically tensed. a quick look over had him blinking in surprise to see none other than Lucy Heartfilia. She had graced him with a smile, and then pulled a book up and started to read as if it was the most normal thing to do.

To say that he had been unsure about her at first was an understatement, he had been the one to suggest that they use her as a sacrifice at Michelle's urging. He never figured that she would have put all of that behind her and easily forgiven him as she had. So, when she had asked if he was there merely to sleep he had given a grunt and a nod, blinking again when she smiled and settled back more against the bag. She had then went on to say that she understood, saying that she came there often to get away from the rowdiness of the guild. He had just hummed, and faced away. Not sure how to respond or if he even had the right to talk to her.

However, she hadn't seen it that way, and had whispered with him. Even though he had given little in response. Soon, it was late and both decided that it was time to leave. At the door she had apologized to him, stumping him for the hundredth time. Unable to contain himself he finally spoke and had asked her what she meant. She had then proceeded to explain that he had been there for rest, and she had kept it from him by talking the entire time. He couldn't help himself, here she was. An old enemy, and now ally, who had every right to curse his very existence for all that he had done to her, and she was apologizing to him. He burst out laughing, much to her confusion.

Once he pulled himself together, he had shook his head and gave her a smile that, surprisingly, had her blushing. He had then thanked her, and waved her a goodnight as he walked to his apartment. Over the rest of the week, they had met at the library by coincidence, and those times he had talked with her, completely fine with missing out on sleep.

Shaking the memory from his head, he quickly exited their apartment, making sure to lock up behind him, and started down the street. Giving waves to the few towns people that he had gotten to know through Lucy. Even the ferry guys that always warned her about falling into the canal.

"Yo! Midnight! We saw Lucy earlier, she looked to be up to something, you know anything about it?" One called, causing him to give a shrug.

"Who knows with her, although she has me doing some sort of scavenger hunt to figure it out." He called back, smirking as they laughed and waved to him. Wishing him luck in figuring it out. Continuing on his way, he finally found himself at the steps of the library and started up the steps, but paused when the door open and the librarian came out with a smile and a slip of paper.

"Lucy asked me to give this to you." She stated, making him blink before giving a small smile as thanks and taking the letter from her as she walked back into the library. Leaning against the support pillar, he opened the note and gave a smile as Lucy's handwriting met him.

' _Dear Macbeth,_

 _If you are reading this, then it means that you have accepted my challenge! Yay~! Although, the option of stopping still stands by just calling me on my lacrima. If you still want to continue, then here is your second clue; This area was where you helped me with a great trouble. You consoled me in a way that no one else could, and even offered to 'teach Natsu a lesson' for me while there. Best of luck!. Love, Lucy_ '

Midnight blinked at the clue, before holding the letter closer to his face to hid the beginning of the blush that was forming. Honestly, she had to bring that up while he was in public? She had to bring up the day that he realized all of his feelings for her!? Giving a sigh, and quickly headed down the steps he changed his direction and started for the park. His thoughts going to the day and incident that she was talking about.

It had been about a few months after their original meeting in the library, and he had been at the guild watching over the usual chaos and waiting for one certain female blond to return from her mission. Only to blink in surprise when the doors burst open and said blond stomped in, looking none too pleased if the glare in her eyes, and dark aura hanging around her said anything. He had wondered who the poor sap who had pissed her off was, only to get his answer a second later as Natsu ran in.

The flame dragon slayer had shouted her name before taking hold of her wrist, spinning her around to face him. Only to shout out an apology, but not seeing as to why she was getting all worked up over the fact that he had caused a little damage during the mission. Only to have her shoot back that because of his 'little damage' she now had to take another more dangerous mission just to make her rent for that month. Something he never seemed to think about, since he was the reason that always caused them to lose the reward.

Natsu had then pouted and looked away. Stating that if she wasn't such a stick in the mud, and just got stronger than they wouldn't have to take such easy missions where he couldn't control his destructive power. That it had always been better in the past to go on missions with Lisanna since she never complained about rent money. To say the least that hadn't ended well for the first generation dragon slayer, not at all.

Midnight never knew that level of anger even existed, and he was sure that the Sky Maiden Dragon Slayer would have to pull Natsu from death's grip after Lucy finished pounding the living day lights out of him and storming out with a string of profanities left behind. Then, Lisanna, Mirajane, and Erza stormed up to the down slayer, each with a look of pure evil in their eyes for saying something like that to Lucy. He didn't stay around to see the attempted murder of the flame dragon slayer, although he did ask Cobra to tell him the details later.

Instead, he had followed after the blond to ensure that she didn't get in trouble while in her rage. When she had reached the park, he had remained a few yards from her as she collapsed beneath a tree, brought her knees to her chest, and cried into them. Seeing her like that made him want to go back and give Natsu a piece of his mind, but instead he chose to step closer and sit down beside her. Staying silent beside her as she cried, and just allowing the barest of touches by his shoulder.

Once she had calmed down enough she had straightened out, and stated that she had acted a fool. He had disagreed, saying that she had every right to be pissed at the idiot because of the hardship he put her through on missions. Only to have it countered that Natsu was still her friend, and she had no right doing or saying those things to or about him. Which he came back with saying that Natsu shouldn't have compared her to the youngest Strauss sibling. It was obvious that they were different, yes they both had hardship, but Lisanna had her older sister and brother. Lucy had gone through her struggles alone before reaching Fairy Tail.

He had blinked when Lucy had shaken her head at that part, disagreeing with him. Then proceeding to say that she had her spirits, and they were her family and friends as well. He had forgotten about that, and had immediately apologized, giving a small smile when she had laughed and waved the apology away. They had sat in silence for a bit, and then she spoke, saying that she had best go apologize to Natsu. He had grunted and stared at her when she glanced at him in confusion.

He had thought that Natsu had already gotten what he deserved. A beating from Lucy, and from the other girls. At that part Lucy had stilled and went eyed, before blushing and covering her face. Saying that she had forgotten that the girls had claimed themselves as her sister, and that they would allow no one to hurt her in anyway. She was sure that Natsu was dead!

He somehow persuaded her that the slayer would live, although he would most likely have some traumatic experiences around them from now on. Once again she had laughed and shook her head, and blinked at him when he gave a smile. It was then that he offered to get back at Natsu for her, making her to tit her head in confusion. He then leaned against the tree and smiled at her, watching as a blush made its way across her face as he suggested that they go on a mission together. Just the two of them, that way she could get her rent money, show Natsu that if he didn't straighten up on mission she'd go on them with someone else, not to mention she could get to know him better, and him get to know her better.

The last part had been out of his mouth before he had truly thought about them, and he had stilled as her eyes had widened. Only to close his eyes halfway when she looked down, suddenly shy and gave a nod. Saying that it sounded like an idea, and that they should probably go back to the guild and get a job before all the good requests were taken.

Midnight chuckled as he recalled everyone's looks when they had stated that they were going on a mission together. Laxus, Gajeel, Gray, and Cobra looked like they wanted to kill him on the spot. Erza was glaring at him, as if daring him to try anything, and out of all of them he was going to take that as his only warning. Mira looked as if she was on cloud nine, and he could have sworn he saw a thought bubble above her picturing what a baby of theirs would look like. Natsu, well, he was still kinda comatose, to their luck.

Smiling at another great memory, he stepped into the park and headed for the tree where he had basically first admitted that he had feelings for her. And found himself blinking when Asuka, followed by her parents, ran toward him from the same tree.

"Big Brother Midnight!" Asuka called, and he opened his arms and swooped her into his hold as she wrapped her small arms around his neck in a hug. Giving a small hum, he settled her on his hip and looked down into her large, brown eyes.

"What are you up to runt?" He asked, smirking when she giggled, but blinked when she pulled a piece of paper from her back pocket.

"Big Sis Lucy asked us to give this to you!" She exclaimed, handing him the paper and snuggling against him as he opened the next clue.

' _Dear Macbeth,_

 _Doesn't Asuka just make that most adorable message deliverer? Anyway, this is you last clue, since you came this far I pretty sure you don't want to end that game just yet. For the last clue, and to get your surprise, you have to go to the place where you showed everyone who held my heart. I'll see you there!_ '

Midnight felt yet another blush come across his face as the memory that sealed him to Lucy shot through his mind. Clearing his throat, he glanced at the small family in front of him.

"I'm going to head to the guild. Are you going the same way?" He asked, watching as they smiled and nodded. Deciding to just walk with them, or behind them as he had decided to do, he watched with a smile as Asuka went to her father and talk to her mother while clinging to him. Before long, his thoughts were going back to that time, just seven months ago, when he had shouted his feelings about Lucy to everyone.

It had been a normal day in Fairy Tail, chaos was ensuing, a fight had already started between Gray and Natsu, and he had been sitting at the bar. Lucy sitting on his left, talking to the fellow bookworm Levy, and Gajeel on the other side of the bluenette munching on some iron. Midnight, usually sleeping, was actually keeping an eye on the fight since they were getting close and didn't want an attack straying to hit the blond.

So, he had given a warning glare at the two when Gray knocked backwards, causing him to land on the floor just behind the blond. Only to blink when the slayer stared at Lucy's back for a moment before standing up and dusting his vest off and stepping toward her. Apparently he had caught part of the girls conversation because he leaned closer to listen. Midnight already knew that they had been talking about a relationship development between the characters in one of the books they had both read, but they were now focused on Natsu.

Midnight had merely watched as Natsu stared at Lucy with something akin to confusion on his face, and he knew deep down that whatever the man said next wouldn't be good. Oh, how right he had been. He had given Lucy a smiled and asked her when she was going to find someone to be in a relationship with? Midnight had nearly choked as Lucy just gaped at him. She had started to shout that it wasn't any of his business, only to seem to deflate on the spot when Natsu crossed his arms.

The flame dragon had continued on, by listing all the couples now in Fairy Tail. Him and Lisanna being on the bottom of the list, and saying that he was just curious as to what she was doing so wrong that no one asked her out. The last part had brought a scowl to his face, and he was about to tell the man to piss off, but stilled when Lucy gave a defeated sigh.

She responded with that she didn't know what was wrong with her, and why no one approached her. That maybe was wrong with her, but she just didn't know what. He had stared at her defeated form as Natsu started to ramble off stupid things that could be a 'put off' toward guys. All the things that he said, were the things that Midnight adored about the blond before him. Before he knew what he was doing, he leaned forward and placed a hand on Lucy's shoulder.

He had said that she shouldn't listen to the idiot slayer. That there was nothing wrong with her, and that he saw her as perfect as she was. Also, that if he thought he had a chance he would ask her out without hesitation, but there was no way he stood a chance with her. He given her a small smile at that, and watched as her face heated as she blinked at him. She had then lowered her gaze and then straightened suddenly, everyone staring at them in shock. When she turned to him, he thought he would get a lecture for saying something like that to her.

However, she had instead asked him how he had ever came to that conclusion. That, if he had ever gained the courage to ask her on a date, she might just surprise him with a 'yes'. He had stared at her with wide eyes, and then cleared his throat as he smirked and stood from his stool. If she wanted him to show his courage, then courage would be what she got. Getting close to her, he had taken one of her hands in his and brought the delicate appendage to his lips and pressed a kiss to the knuckle. Then asked, as loud as he could so it traveled throughout the guild, if she, Lucy Heartfilia, would do him the honor of accepting a date. She had blushed beautifully, as they stared at one another, and her own answer had been to nod. He had smiled as if someone had told him that all his wishes were going to come true, in which some ways he figured that they just had.

Leaning down, he had pressed a kiss to her cheek, saying that he would be picking her up from her apartment at seven in the evening for their date. Then, gave a wave as he started to walk out of the guild, his mind already going to the plans for the next day and what he would need to get everything ready.

Giving a smile at the memory, he looked up as the guild hall started to come into view. His smile widening as Asuka started to pick up the pace, with her parents following at a steadier pace, but still moving quick enough to keep their daughter in their sights. Glancing back up, he looked at the insignia that all members had, and gave a content sigh as he stopped in front of the guild as the others continued on. He had come a long way from the Tower, and he had changed multiple times during the time. Yet, somehow, so long he had this outcome, he wouldn't change anything if given the chance.

Stepping through the gate, he strolled easily up the steps and stepped through the doors, blinking at what he heard. Or better yet, what he wasn't hearing. The guild was quiet, and he couldn't see anyone at first, which he thought strange since Asuka, Bisca, and Alzec had just entered before him. He got about to the center of the hall before stopping, and then jumped as a loud bang sounded above him, and everyone suddenly jumped out from hiding places.

"Happy Birthday Midnight!" Everyone cheered, causing him to blink in surprise and taking a half step back in shock. Only to still when familiar, thin arms wrapped around him and a familiar person snuggled into his back.

"Happy Birthday!" Lucy chirped, giving a giggle as he turned and wrapped his arms around her as confetti rained around them and everyone laughed at his confused expression.

"What...What is all this?" He asked, watching as she smiled up at him before stealing a quick kiss and stepping back.

"A birthday party, for you. Since we don't know your exact birth, we decided the day that you accepted the Fairy Tail insignia will be the day. That is, if it's alright with you?" She asked, worrying her bottom lip between her teeth as he blinked at her and then looked around. Everyone was smiling and looking at him with expectation, even Jellal, Cobra, Sorano, and the others. His gaze then looked back to Lucy, who was watching him closely, and he couldn't stop the smile that spread across his lips as he thought about all that she had done for him. She had forgiven him, given him a true friendship, accepted him, became his everything, and even went as far as to plan something like this for him. Giving a smirk, he stepped up to her and captured her lips with his, pouring as much passion into it as he could before pulling back, smiling at her dazed expression.

"It's amazing. Thank you Lucy." He whispered, ignoring the cheering guild members around them and stealing another deep kiss from her.

* * *

 **There you have it! Hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
